suihou vampire x vampire knight
by Bishop23
Summary: Shingi oyama is a sweet young orphan in love with x orphan takiame songo but on snowy xmas night shingi is transported in to the world of vampire knight. will her love find her or will she give him up for a new vampire lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Suihou vampire x vampire knight**

Shingi Oyama opened her eyes

" OH My!!!!" she whispered Dangling in front of her was upon a delicate gold chain was an beautiful white and red cross. That shinned in the low light of the street lamp happily humming over Head . Takiame songo smiled she loved it when he smiled

" so do you like it?" he asked in a soft voice

" I love it!!!" she said pulling him close to her

"that's good" he said as she squeezed the air out of him. A soft snowflake landed on her nose she looked up one by one the snowflakes began to cover them. Shingi began to laugh. Grabbing some snow off the ground and throwing it at takiame. "Heheheheh" he laughed today was the best day of her life. I was snowing, she was happy, and she was with the one she loved Takiame. After an long hour of ramming snow into one another's faces. They walked to a park bench and sat together watching the snow fall.

"I love you know" shingi said as she leaned up a close to him,

" I know" he laughed pulling her his long arms reaching around her slender body softly kissing her in the Christmas moon light. They spoke very little on there way back to Tokyo city orphanage. Were shingi lived. It was a nice enough building and it was a decent meal. After her mom died her dad when on a bender working with gangs and selling drugs. After he got killed in a shoot out so those damn child services people sent her to the orphanage.

At the age of 16 shingi met takiame he was a quiet person who never really spoke to any of the other orphans he was her first friend and her first love. But that was two years ago the day he turned 18 he was placed in a home and given a job. Shingi missed him and she often snuck out to see him. Through her low bedroom window she turned to takiame giving him one last kiss. They kissed for a long moment. as she walked up to the door and turned to see takiame but he wasn't there

"Takiame!!! he is always disappearing like that " she mumbled as she opened the door quietly as possible

as she rounded the corner to her room she was met by a pair of large yellow eyes

"hey JUJU" shingi whispered to the hungry gray cat that lived in the orphanage Juju began to meow loudly begging for a scrap of whatever shingi snuck out to get

"sorry JUJU ,no treats today" the cat gave her a disappointed look and then waddled up the stairs as she approached her door she froze the light was on

"oh no" mistress kongu she was the head of the girls dorm in the orphanage was sitting on shingi's bed she could see her pale skeleton like frame her usual demonic look plastered on her wrinkle filled face this woman was the living hell she would often beat the girls for no apparent reason but to hear them scream and sometimes when she is drunk she dose worse then beat them.

"Oh no" shingi said backing herself aganst the wall. Slowly and silently she moved down the wall twored the door. Inching her feet along the brown carpet. Just as she reached the door knob

Ring.

Shingi looked down in horror at the cat who was playing with a pink jingly ball toy." God damn it juju" she said putting her fingers to her lips the cat just ignored her and went along playing with the toy She had to get out now she began to pull the door knob twisting it slowly.

"ahhhh" her scream was cut off by the wrinkled hands of the devil squeezing the life out of her out of the dark hallway came the drunken slurred hate full words of the mistress.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you little bitch" she said squeezing tighter shingi clawed at her arms as hard as she could not getting free. Suddenly she was floating in the air a strange blue light filled the room which began to spin the drunken mistress screamed in horror before passing out.

OHH" the room began to spin a large flash of light

**boom**

The sound shook the city of Tokyo takiame rushed through the girl's dorm he had been sitting under shingi's window as he often did at night. He knew something wasn't right the moment he heard her scream he tried to get the door open, but no matter which way he turned he couldn't open it he began pounding wildly

"Shingi Shing!" he yelled next thing he knew he was waking up in the snow the front door was blown off the hinges and shingi was no were in sight.

"shingi" he said pulling him self out of the snow. he ran inside hurtling over the fallen oak door. the living room of the orphanage was usually trashed but this was a whole new level of destroyed furniture torn windows shattered the small TV lay on its side smoking a crowd of girls hide in the hallway most still rubbing sleep from their eyes. takiame stood in the door way "ohh my god" he looked at the unconscious mistress, then to the crowd of girls the girls starred back he recognize one of them as kagura chuma a one of shingis friends maybe she knew what happened.

"Ka……." But before he could say one of the smaller girls screamed

" we've been robbed!!!"

"look" someone screamed from the back of the group of slowly moving toward him.

"look" another girl said

"he rapped the mistress"

"oh hell no" he said within the short span of fifteen minutes he was slapped, beat, kicked, and broken into tiny pieces laying on the floor .


	2. SV chapter 2: What the!

A lovely snowy evening at cross academe yuki and zero wondering the roof tops in search of day class members trying to get a peak at some of the beautiful knight class. a shadow passes along the wall Yuki heard footsteps on the ground the below them "yuki ?" zero said in a quiet voice barely audible "I'll go and check it out ,she said leaping from the low roof top and landing softly on the ground then sprinting around the corner.

Zero watch till she was out of site.

zero took a moment to breath in the cold winter air. he closed his eyes there was not a sound in the whole academe grounds were surrounded by peaceful and quiet darkness he thought as he stood there , arms outstretched ready to catch a soft snow flake

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the Hell?" next thing zero knew he was on the ground and a mysterious girl was on top of him…

"OW!!!!!!!!" shingi said rubbing her head "my head hurts".

"Uh hum!!" said a very irritated voice from beneath her.

Shingi looked down to see a very angry and attractive silver haired man glaring at her.

"oh my" she said still sitting on him "Who are you ???"

"get off me!!!" zero yelled his face turning red he began to wiggle every which way trying to break free

"oh sorry" the girls said letting zero to his feet. as he stood up zero reached for his gun and in one swift movement he had her in a chock hold the gun to her head

"EHHHH" she said as he cocked the gun

"who the hell are you" he said pushing the gun closer to her temple

"UMM" she said looking at the ground

**Drop, Drop** a few drops of blood hit the ground were she was looking

"bloo.." she tried to speak but every thing went dark.

Zero stood there pushing the gun harder to the intruders head. then she went limp.

"Yuki" zero yelled picking the limp girl up in his arms. He looked down at her dark brown shoulder length hair which dripped blood off the ends like water. "Yuki god damn it" he yelled yuki walked around the corner

" what the ???!!!!!" she looked in shock as Zero ran past her caring the strange girl.

"we have to get her to HEADMASTER CROSS now." He said his voice fading in the distance

"ok" she said and

She ran after her


End file.
